The invention relates to systems and methods for selectively auto-tabbing between input fields of an interface based on received input. More specifically, the intelligent auto-tabbing systems and methods accommodate different user preferences related to providing input by selectively auto-tabbing between fields based on the input received.
People and organizations in general have come to rely on technology to communicate and share information more than ever before. The use of technology to share information often involves the inputting of information into a computing device. An interface is often provided to assist with the entry of information. For example, interfaces such as web forms are often presented to users over the Internet. When these forms are designed to receive input from users, the forms typically include a number of fields into which users can enter information.
Attempts have been made to make data entry into form fields convenient and efficient for a user. Two major existing approaches have been implemented to help a user navigate through the fields of a form. The first approach relies on the user manually navigating through the input fields. Typically, this is done by the user hitting the “Tab” key on a keyboard to go to the next field or using a mouse or other device to manually select a field. The second approach involves automatically and immediately moving a cursor to the next input field (this approach is often referred to as “auto-tabbing”) as soon as the number of characters in the current input field equals a maximum length allowed in the current input field.
Each of these existing approaches has significant shortcomings. Manual navigation between separate fields is slow and cumbersome for some users because a keystroke or a mouse click must be manually entered each time the user desires to move to another field. This can quickly decrease efficiency, especially for users who enter large quantities of data into a computer interface (e.g., employees at a call center) and who expect to be able to move between fields without manual keystrokes or mouse commands.
While conventional auto-tabbing approaches seek to eliminate the need to manually move between fields, these approaches also have shortcomings. For example, users may easily become confused when they unexpectedly encounter a field having an auto-tab feature because the user often manually tabs forward in addition to an auto-tab event (i.e., a double-tab condition), thereby inadvertently jumping the cursor forward by an extra field. This causes users to unintentionally skip an input field, which tends to increase input errors. The user may continue to enter information without knowing that it is being entered into an incorrect field. This is especially true for visually impaired users or for users who prefer to enter data quickly without looking at the input form. Even if users discover errors caused by an auto-tab feature, additional time must be spent determining what went wrong and correcting the error.
The shortcomings of the two major existing approaches discussed above are exacerbated by their co-existence and their inconsistent use in data entry forms. When users enter information into form fields, the users often cannot tell without some trial and error whether an input field is configured to auto-tab. Auto-tabbing can also easily catch users off-guard because manual tabbing is generally more common. Even for forms with which users are familiar, typical users usually encounter many forms and may find it difficult to remember which fields and forms are equipped with auto-tabbing. Further, an input form having auto-tab fields mixed with manual-tab fields can also surprise users and lead to input errors.
Because different users have different preferences, some users prefer to manually move between fields, while other users prefer an auto-tab feature. These different preferences lead to different behaviors when inputting information into a form. The usability problems of the manual tab and the auto-tab approaches discussed above can lead to an unsatisfactory user experience with an input form. In turn, the users' unsatisfactory experiences may cause the provider of the input form to suffer a loss of business, reputation, or goodwill.